1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a warning device for oxygen delivery system failure. More specifically, the device visually confirms the flow of oxygen delivery, and audibly alerts medical personnel, via a whistling sound, should the device become disconnected from an oxygen source.
2. Background of the Invention and Description of Related Art
Man can endure a month without food, survive a week without water, but deprive him of oxygen, and he dies in mere minutes. Thankfully, healthy individuals get all the oxygen they need from the surrounding atmosphere. Less fortunate folk must rely on oxygen delivery systems to keep them alive.
Tragically, oxygen delivery systems fail, and people die. Disconnected tubing is a common cause of system failure. The coupler that joins the oxygen source and the patient""s tubing easily disconnects. This is by design. Without a weak point for the connection to break, the patient may injure his neck or face. A patient could quite possibly hang himself. Hence, fire codes and hospitals require easily detachable, pressure fit connectors.
Often, patients are unaware that they are no longer connected to a supply of oxygen. Several minutes after a patient starts to receive oxygen, his membranes dry, he grows accustomed to the nasal prongs, and he neither feels, nor notices, whether oxygen is flowing. Furthermore, a patient""s medication may increase the likelihood that a problem will avoid detection until too late.
Often patients will sneeze, cough or expectorate secondary to illness and the use of oxygen. Typically, the oxygen delivery system will be intentionally turned off to monitor patient lung function with environmental air only. During either or both of these events, the oxygen tubing becomes a ready conduit through which the permanent oxygen delivery equipment becomes inoculated with germs.
Inventions aimed at alerting medical personnel of patients in distress have been the subject of earlier patents. Typically, the alert takes the form of an auditory cue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,740, issued on Apr. 27, 1976, to James E. Scurlock, features an auditory cue. The Scurlock Patent discloses an alarm that sounds in response to a drop in oxygen pressure. Specifically, the device is a gas flow monitor for anesthetic machines. Should oxygen pressure fall too low, an electric switch sounds an alarm.
A whistle mechanism may be incorporated as a means of sounding an alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,647, issued on Sep. 21, 1982, to Exequile de la Cruz, discloses a permanent adapter for a medical humidifier. The adapter contains a valve. The valve opens in response to excessive oxygen pressure, producing an audible sound. The sound alerts medical personnel to the condition. Here, the source of the sound comes directly from the delivery system.
Other Patents considered to be of general relevance to the instant invention are those respectively granted and issued to Fowler et al. (GB 729,660), Rhodes (GB 765,847), G. E. Moore et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,128), Black (U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,828), Williams (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,646 and 4,215,646), Pasternack (U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,115), Olesen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,155), Chang (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,877 and 4,793,190), Le Bec (U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,802), Hoffman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,822), Padula (U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,866) and Kloeppel (U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,174). Of particular note, U.S. Patents issued to Chang discloses rotary type flow indicators which produces fluid flow around flow bends.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The warning device according to the present invention is an oxygen delivery system which indicates failure of inadequate flow of oxygen. The device is placed in series between an oxygen source and a patient. A whistle mechanism is located at the distal end of the device. When pressure fitted tubing detaches from the device""s distal end, the whistle sounds. The sound alerts those within earshot, that the oxygen delivery system has failed.
In addition, the device visually indicates that oxygen continues to flow. A clear acrylic ball, located at the device""s centrist area, contains a fan. The fan is mounted so that it turns in response to oxygen flow. A turning fan indicates that oxygen is flowing. An anti-reflux valve is inserted proximally which will allow unobstructed fan rotation and subsequent air flow of oxygen, while reducing the risk of the oxygen tubing becoming a conduit for germs. A flexible self-closing membrane serves to prevent back flow of air.
Seeing the visual flow fan indicator turning, and not hearing the whistle alert, assures patent delivery of medical oxygen.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device which draws attention to oxygen delivery system failure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a visual clue to verify delivery of oxygen.
It is a further object of the invention for the system failure itself to create the auditory alert.
Further still, it is an object of the invention to secure the permanent equipment from repeated exposures to pathogens thereby limiting the nosocomial transmissions of pathogens.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.